Life Isn't Fair, Live With It
by ZAPS
Summary: School is out, summer is in...KaiOC, TalaOC, JohnnyOC, HitoshiOC, and many many more! Please R&R! Give it a try...fun! fun! fun! fun! Full Summary inside...
1. She's Not That FamousIs She?

Hey you guys! This is my new story...obviously. In _Have I_ _Found Someone,_ I did it all from Ruby's perspective, but now it's like normal writing...and it is _not_ a continuation of HIFS...I'm not even finished that one. So I hope you guys enjoy it!

Full Summary: Ciara's aunt is getting married to Tala's uncle...big wedding! Everyone is invited...lots and lots of fun! Yet...Ruby was hated by certain Hiwatari's and other people which cost her, her pride, confidence, trust...everything...

The lesson in my story is LIFE ISN'T FAIR! Trust me...I know...

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

"I've been here so many times, and will be, that I have my own room. Nice huh?" Ciara asked.

"Ya, and I'm stuck in Kai Hiwatari's room." Ruby said.

Ciara Fa. A natural, japanese, blond but dies her hair green. Why green? Because it's her favourite colour. She's smart, talented, stupid, crazy, encouraging, freaky, scary...you get it...She has green eyes, a very cute dimple to the right of her cheek, and she's a really good friend. She loves to wear mini skirts. Her and Ruby have been best of friends ever since kindergarten.

Ruby Santiara. A Korean martial arts third degree black belt. She's referred to as the doe-eyed beauty because her eyes are the most beautiful eyes that you will lay eyes on. She has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her favourite colour is blue. She always wonders why she was named Ruby. She's not a goody two shoes although she does have moral uprightness and she is smart. She's the total opposite of Ciara in fashion. For instance, Ciara would wear a mini skirt...Ruby will wear baggy pants. It's very rare when you see Ruby in tight jeans. Her clothes are usually baggy. She'll only wear mini skirts and belly tops and so on when she has to. But she's not a tomboy. Ruby's just plain...weird.

"At least it's blue, Ruby." Ciara said. "Plus, you can stare at his picture whenever you want to."

"Why? So my eyes can get infected by his ugliness?" Ruby asked.

Ruby and Ciara were walking down a long hall in the Hiwatari mansion. There was a banister to the left and white painted room doors on the right. The carpet was a reddish, brownish colour, with recess lights in the ceiling.

"Make a right here, and the fourth door to your left is Kai's." Ciara said.

"Where's yours?" Ruby asked.

"Right across." Ciara replied.

"K."

Ruby kept walking until she met with a dark blue door fully shut, with a poster of a red phoenix in a black background. She slowly turned the knob to open the door. As the door opened, her eyes examined the room. The whole room was painted in a dark blue colour. To her right was a white dresser neatly packed with only bottles of after-shave, which was placed on a white carpet. Facing the dresser, to her left was his bed covered with blue and white sheets.

Above his bed was a picture of himself. You could only see his face and shirt. He was smiling and the first three buttons of his white dress shirt were undone. He looked more mature than he was in university. She looked around at his room again, and noticed that he had white curtains covering his window. So the only colours he had in his room were blue and white.

Beside his dresser was his bathroom also painted in dark blue with white tiles. On the other side of the bathroom, was his desk with only a computer on it. His room was twice the size of Ruby's master bedroom at her house.

She walked towards the bed and placed her two suitcases and her little blue backpack, that she always carries, on his bed. She took a quick look around again and then went to Ciara's room. Her room was the exact same except the blue in Kai's was green for her.

"Are all the rooms the same?" Ruby asked.

"In this hall ya...just different colours." Ciara replied.

"Oh...this is gonna be an awesome summer!" Ruby said falling on Ciara's bed.

"I know...And I can't wait till everyone else comes...but that's not until August or so..."

"Some people'll come earlier like, Sabrina, Ray, that whole group...uh...Ozuma...and some other people I can't think of right now." Ruby said.

"I think Ray's coming today." Ciara stated.

"Isn't he in China still?"

"No."

"Uh...ya..."

"Uh...no..."

"Uh...ya..."

"Uh...no..."

"Uh...ya..."

"Shut up!" Ciara demanded.

"I don't shut up...I open up...and every time I look at you I throw up."

"You're gay and st-"

"Ruby! Ciara!" Ciara's aunt called. "You poor kids must be hungry...come get something to eat!"

"We're not kids yeh know!" Ciara shouted back.

"Oh be quiet Ciara will you? Ruby darling, come for something to eat." Her aunt shouted in return to Ciara's statement.

"Oh, Ruby darling..." Ciara said imitating her aunt's voice making Ruby laugh.

They headed downstairs for the kitchen doors until Ciara suddenly stopped. She heard voices. She pulled Ruby's arm to stop her as well.

"Listen to those voices." Ciara whispered to Ruby.

They took a moment to listen. Since Ciara knew most of the people in the kitchen she tried to identify who was who. Ruby on the other hand, only recognized Ms. McGregor's voice.

"Those people are first class people." Ciara said. "They're either from Tala's side or Kai's side. But they looooove picking on people with lower standards than them...money wise. It's like their career."

"But I hear Ms. McGregor." Ruby stated.

"Other than her, yeh clown bag...Those people love to pick on poor or average people. Watch what you say in front of them...don't go to personal...but you can insult them ok?" Ciara asked.

"K." Ruby replied. She had no problem insulting.

As soon as Ruby and Ciara walked into the kitchen, all the voices faded away. Ruby examined the room. There were only ladies there. They were all dressed with top class outfits, either skirts and a classy top to go with it or long dresses. Ms. McGregor stood out...considering the fact that she was the only one wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Even Marine, Ciara's aunt, was wearing something 'classy'.

There was a lady in front of Ruby that walked up to her and started to examine her face. She had a cigarette in her left hand and a glass of wine in the other.

"Santiara?" She asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, that's me."

"Oh...everyone here knows who you are...of course...at all the awards this year you won best debut director...please do correct me if I'm wrong."

Ruby noticed that the girl had an English accent. She also noticed that she was very snobby indeed.

"Ya..." Ruby replied.

"I heard this year you're now running up for debut actress..."

"No. That's false I'm going for performance."

"Ah! So your career is made...dancing and directing...very nice indeed..."

"Yes it is."

"I'm Margaret by the way...Margaret Hiwatari...I was born in England and then I moved to Russia, and now I'm living in America in this very mansion." She said moving her glass of wine in the hand that she held the cigarette, and putting her hand out for Ruby to shake.

"I guess you already know who I am...Ruby Santiara." She said shaking Margaret's hand.

"Yes. Well I'll let you go now..."

"Here you are." Ciara's aunt said handing a hot dog to Ruby.

"Oh thanks."

"Ciara..." Margraet said.

"Hello Margaret."

"How's your _family_?"

"Better than yours." Ciara replied walking away. As Ciara walked away everyone began talking again.

Ciara took her hot dog and took a seat beside Ruby.

"See how quiet everyone turned as we walked in." Ciara whispered to Ruby.

"Ya..."

"Your famous Ruby...not as...but you are..."

Ruby giggled. "Yeh think?"

"I know...trust me...That's why what's her face was so jealous kinda...cause she considers you poor and your famous-"

"Ruby and Ciara! How nice to see you angels again!" Ms. McGregor said happy as ever.

"Hi Ms. McGregor." They said in unison.

"How was your trip? Here to America."

"Good thank you and yours?" Ciara asked.

"Very nice thank you. Well...I'll be seeing you girls around, I got to go and check on Johnny." She said walking away.

"Check on Johnny?" Ciara asked. "Goodness me, he's nineteen, I think he's capable of taking care of himself."

"When last did you see him?" Ruby asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Last year before all of us finished university. I've talked to him a couple times with my web cam but other than that, never."

Ruby had left a year earlier in university. So everyone else finished last year but Ruby left the year before She got a chance to study in a better university for cinema. And it paid off quite well, knowing that she won best debut director. She kept in contact with very few people though.

"Aw..." Ruby said in a monotone voice.

After the girls finished up, they returned to Ciara's room passing young ladies in the corridors staring at them.

"Margaret is freaky guy..." Ruby said as they headed for the long staircase.

"I know...but I gotten used to it..." Ciara said.

"And those people that were staring at us. I'm scared of the Hiwatari's..."

"No need..." Ciara said. "Once Kai knows you...don't worry..." Ciara stated.

"But he doesn't know me."

"He used to go to school with you it's enough."

"Why? What does he do?" Ruby asked.

"Simple...once his grandfather dies everything goes to Kai...get my drift?"

"Ya...a bit...so you're telling me that they have to show him respect? 'Cause if they don't he has a right to throw them out of the house?" A confused Ruby guessed.

"Basically...ya..."

* * *

"Damn you...Damn you to hell guy..." Johnny said lying on the grass. 

"Your so gay..." Tala said.

"Your mom's gay..."

Kai, Tala and Johnny were standing in front of he Hiwatari mansion on the driveway. They were just outside for some fresh air.

"Sniff, sniff, I smell a loser..." Tala said sniffing the air around Johnny.

"_That, _my friend is gay...like you." Johnny said standing up and tripping over the curb.

"Ha! I just thought of an insult!" Tala said. "Here it goes...you're so short that you can commit suicide by jumping over a curb! Mwahahahaha!"

"Your gay..." Johnny said.

"Are those the only word you have in your vocabulary...'your gay'...?" Tala asked.

"Maybe..."

"Kai..." Tala said changing the topic.

"What?" Kai asked.

Kai was leaning on a tree beside Johnny, his dark blue hair hovering over his face.

"Who's coming early?"

"What?" He asked studying his game boy.

"Guests...which guests are coming early to help out with the wedding...and stuff?"

"Ciara and Ruby, and I think Ray."

"Ya...Ray for sure..." Johnny said pointing to a taxi that just parked itself on the Hiwatari mansion, driveway.

"Why's everyone staying at your house?" Johnny asked.

"'Cause mine is better than Tala's." Kai said walking away from them and heading towards Ray and Sabrina.

As everyone was greeting each other and saying 'hi' and 'how was school?' and all that...Mariah went to the back of the truck to collect the suitcases, until one of them fell on her.

"This one is so heavy! Why?" Mariah wailed.

"Mariah you...idiot..." Sabrina said opening the zipper around the suitcase as Kevin fell out.

"Oh ya! We dared Kevin to stay in that suitcase for a whole hour." Mariah remembered.

"But he could die..." Johnny said in a girly voice.

"Johnny...that better not be my voice you're imitating there." Sabrina threatened.

"No it wasn't...or...maybe it was!" Johnny said running into the Hiwatari mansion, being chased by Sabrina.

Sabrina ran after Johnny like lightning and then she stopped, because Johnny stopped. She looked at what he was looking at and it appeared to be a girl with green hair and eyes...Ciara! She was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Ciara!" Sabrina cheered happily running up the stairs to give her a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I never knew you were coming today." Ciara said surprised.

"Me too!" Sabrina said happily, jumping up and down. "Did Ruby come with you?"

"Ya...ya..." She replied as they walked down the very same hallway Ciara and Ruby were walking down earlier that day.

Johnny remained frozen, fighting for air to breathe in.

"Johnny boy?" Tala asked.

"Hellllllllo?" Ray asked snapping his fingers in front of Johnny's face.

"She's hot." Johnny blurted out.

"Why? Can't she be cold?" Tala asked, making Ray laugh.

"Nah.." Johnny replied not taking his eyes off the place where Ciara and Sabrina were standing.

"You're talkin' 'bout Ciara right?" Ray asked.

"Who else would I be talkin' bout?" Johnny asked suddenly snapping out of his thoughts.

"Sabrina's not bad either." Ray said.

"Hey? Kai! I was right!" Tala shouted. "Ray was checkin' out Sabrina's ass."

"What are you talkin' about?" Lee asked suddenly coming into the mansion at the front door.

"Tala thought I was checkin' out Sabrina's ass." Ray said.

"Who wouldn't? It is nice after all..." Lee said.

"Hey! Shut up." Tala said.

"What? I could talk about it and look at it and dot dot dot about it...after all I do have that right." Lee replied to Tala's demand.

"What do you mean you have a right?" Tala asked.

"I'm her boyfriend. Duh!" Lee said.

"You guys...c'mon let's go..." Mariah said running up the stairs.

"Where's our luggage?" Lee asked.

"The maids took it...c'mon let's go check out the rooms!" Mariah shouted.

Once everyone started to go up the stairs, Tala and Kai were trailing behind.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Huh? Nothing..." Tala replied. "I'm hungry, see you later."

* * *

The following morning, Ruby awoke with the sounds of laughter in the hall. She reluctantly opened her dark blue eyes and looked around. And then she realised that she was in Kai Hiwatari's room. 

After she got dressed and was just putting on some lip-gloss, Sabrina barged into the room.

"Rubyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She shouted happily giving Ruby a hug.

"Hey!" Ruby said happily giving her best friend, other than Ciara, a hug.

"How's life?" Sabrina asked.

"You asked me that two days ago for the like millionth time!"

"I know...but I missed you!"

"Me too."

After breakfast, Ciara, Ruby and Sabrina decided to go for a little walk in the backyard. To their surprise they saw Johnny, Kai and Tala outside also.

It was a bright and sunny day. The trees around the background that gave the Hiwatari's privacy were as green as ever. There was no wind around and it felt like it was sixty degrees.

"Hey you guys." Ciara said sitting on top a table.

"Hey..." The three boys answered in unison.

"Suppity?" Sabrina asked taking a seat beside Johnny.

"Nothing...Hi Ruby! Think you're so famous ey? Can't even say hi to me." Johnny replied.

Ruby giggled, taking a seat beside Ciara. "Hi."

"Psh...what ever." Johnny said, starting to act gay.

"Stop acting so gay." Ciara said.

"There's no need for him to act gay, he is gay." Tala said, making Ruby giggle.

"Well, you've seen Tala and Ciara and Sabrina but not me or Kai!"

"Kai and I!" Ciara shouted.

"Not in this context." Sabrina interrupted.

"Uh...ya..." Ciara said.

"Uh...no..."

"Uh...ya..."

"Uh-"

"Shut up! For once! God. That's all smart girls ever talk about! Punctuation and grammar...talk about sex or something instead..." Johnny interrupted. "I'm talkin' about Ruby being famous and gay and you two are talking about grammar...it's like saying...elephants can't fit in a garbage can, or rats don't get raped!"

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Don't 'what, what' me...you can't even say 'hi' to me and your 'whating' me."

"Stop being so gay!" Ciara said.

"Why don't you?" Johnny asked.

"Your mom's gay." Tala interrupted.

"Tala! I was expecting better behaviour from you." Ms. Fa, Ciara's aunt, said placing some bags on the backyard table.

"Ms Fa! Wow! You look rather ravishing today!" Tala said jumping off the stool he was sitting on.

"What a stoodge." Ruby whispered to Ciara as Margaret walked in to the backyard.

"Kai, we have guests coming at eight o'clock." Margaret informed Kai.

"Ya. So?"

"So, tell a couple of the maids to get the food and the table set before seven. They're coming to arrange the decorations of the wedding. We're going to discuss it."

"Can't you tell them?" Kai asked.

"No. I'm going out, and I won't be back until later this evening."

"Fine."

"Tell them to do it by seven. You never know with these kinds of people, if they keep their word or not."

"What do you mean...'kind of people'?" Ciara asked.

"Low standard people...like you." She said looking atCiara, Ruby, Johnny and Sabrina and then walking off.

"I really don't know how you stand that girl." Ciara said to her aunt.

"Life isn't fair Ciara. Learn that in life. It'll take you far." Her aunt said following Margaret out the backyard door.

"It'll take you far..." Ciara said imitating her aunt.

"It's true though." Ruby informed.

"You know a lot about it." Johnny said. "After working with professional actors."

"Yup."

"You haven't changed a bit." Tala said.

"Nah." Ruby agreed.

"Moral uprightness...I think it's bad." Tala said.

"Hey, what do say we go party?" Johnny asked.

"When?" Ciara asked surprised.

"Just us six, plus Lee, Mariah, Kevin and that fatso...if it wants to come."

"Johnny!" Sabrina said chasing after him, out the backyard.

"Ci-ara?" Tala said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Ya...what? Sorry..."

"Day dreaming about Johnny I see..." Tala said enjoying the scene before his eyes.

"Shut up. Retard."

There was a girl that passed by and stopped when she saw Ruby. She stared into her dark blue eyes as Ruby stared into her red eyes.

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

The girl put on a snobby face and said, "Filth is all your worth." And then walked away.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby darling," Ciara said imitating her aunt yesterday. "They don't hate you. They're just jealous."

"Of what?" Ruby asked.

"Looks, sexiness, smartness, hotness, accomplishments, greatness, personality...ness?" Tala said.

"Uh...not helping..." The girls said in unison.

"Alright...party. Friday at Dance City...ok...see you guys around." Tala said leaving.

"Valkov!" Kai shouted.

"Ya!"

"Bring my game tomorrow!"

"K!"

"Boys and video games.." Ciara said.

"Problem?" Kai asked.

"Not at all."

"Ms Fa..." A maid called approaching Ciara.

"Yes..."

"There's a phone call for you."

"Ok." She said. "See you 'round."

As Ciara left, Olivia Simpson just walked into the backyard. She greeted Kai and kissed him on the cheek. And then she just walked right pass Ruby.

"You haven't changed in the girl department have you?" Ruby asked, getting up from the table that she was sitting on.

Kai looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"No. Why? Were you expecting me to?" He asked.

"No. Just..." She shrugged. "I'm just asking. I mean everyone changes over the years that pass."

"Uh huh..." A confused Kai said.

"So, are you still the moron you were in university? Or have you changed?"

"I was a moron in university was I?"

"It's just a figure of speech. In _my _speech." Ruby informed.

"Your still stupid...Tala's right, you haven't changed."

"Stupid? I was never stupid."

"Oh...ya you were top in class, well at least you'd like to think so, 'cause Sabrina was always there to make you look bad." Kai said calmly.

"Hey!" Ruby said angrily.

"Temper, Santiara, temper."

"If it was anyone that was stupid, it was you. I'm surprised you made it into university. Oh then again, I don't think you made it into university, I bet you anything you bought your way in."

"How much?" Kai asked.

"How much what?'

"Oh my dear lord, you think you are so full of yourself, but yet..."

"Full of myself? Ruby asked. "You know what? I have better things to do with my life than stand here and argue with you."

"You started it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Oh my gosh..." Ruby said walking off.

* * *

ok people!pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease REVIEW! 

no flames...

ZAPS


	2. A Little Surprise In The Dark

Ok people this is chapter two...hope you guys like it...I didnt really get too many reviews for the previous chapter and I was and am sad. So hopefully I'll get more this time.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hmmmmmmm...lalalalalalalalala...hmmmm..." 

Ciara was skipping down the hall, listening to her music Wednesday morning. She was a happy-go-lucky type of person. She did the weirdest things to keep herself happy. Obviously she had to keep herself happy because there was no one in her family to keep her happy. It wasn't much of a family though. Ciara's mother died while giving birth to her and her father died the day after that because he couldn't bare the fact of losing his wife. So that left poor Ciara to be adopted by her parent's best friends...so much for best friends. Her so called 'parents' drink liquor and go to parties. So Ciara learnt one thing in life: do not depend on people.

"Aw! Look at our future model and dancer!" Johnny said from behind.

Ciara turned around and smiled, exposing her dimple. She turned off the music and held her mp3 player in her hand. Johnny stared into her green eyes as if he was trying to find something in her soul by looking at her eyes. They stared at each other for a straight minute until Ciara came to her senses.

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I wanted to be a model." Ciara stated.

"I didn't know. I just guessed. But I thought you were studying to be a doctor."

"I wanted to, but...I just suddenly changed my mind. The work was getting too hard." Ciara replied.

"Oh so you want the easy way in ey?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, it's just...ya I want the easy way in."

Johnny laughed. "You wanna walk or something?"

"Sure."

They went out in the backyard and started to walk along the side of the pool.

"So how's Ruby?" Johnny asked.

"Ok. I guess."

Ciara had butterflies in her stomach. She was talking to Johnny and she felt so weird. Not uncomfortable but awkward. Her voice was trembling when she was talking. To her it seemed that everything she was saying came out like "baaahhh, blaaahh, bahahah, blooo boooo, jdfghsgft..." In her opinion Johnny seemed fine talking to her. Little did she know, Johnny was feeling the same way.

"Does she drink or flirt or do anything like that?" Johnny asked.

"Never. But the only things she drinks is beer not wine or rum or anything like that." Ciara said. And then she started to giggle. "Once my boyfriend and her went to this club, and he said she drank like ten bottles. Can you believe it? Ten bottles of beer and she didn't get drunk. But if she drinks like one glass of wine...she's gone."

Ciara then realised that she shouldn't have said 'boyfriend' 'cause she just blew her one percent chance with Johnny. Knowing that they use to date...well...that wasn't very smart of her.

As for Johnny, well his head was spinning like a beyblade. 'She has a boyfriend? Well, there goes my chance with her...and Ruby drinks beer only?' He thought.

"Does Ruby have a boyfriend or at least had one?" Johnny asked.

"Nope. Either they looked cute or they had a nice personality, that's it, never been kissed or had a relationship. Well...kissed, I dunno."

"Poor Ruby..." Johnny said studying the swimming pool in the backyard of the Hiwatari mansion.

"This summer is gonna be awesome! Don't you think?" Ciara asked changing the topic. She was sick and tired of people asking her about Ruby.

"Yup."

"Can't wait till everyone comes."

"Ya...then we can play Nicky Nicky nine doors, and play hide and seek in the dark and when we go party, it'll be so much more fun." Johnny said.

"I know, ey..." Ciara said biting her lip. Every time Ciara bit her lip. Everyone knew she had a whole bunch of ideas stuck in her small head.

"Ya..." Johnny said still looking at the pool. "Yeh know...have you ever realised that some things in life happen for a reason? You just don't notice it, or understand it. But it happens, either to teach you a lesson, or to prove that if that had happened then, this would've never happened."

Johnny took his eyes off the pool and looked at Ciara. "You must be thinking like what the hell is wrong with this guy?"

Ciara giggled. "Nah, you're right. Everyone notices it, but in a different way."

"Ya...I guess you're right."

Ciara stared at Johnny. 'He's really sweet,' she thought. "You're a nice guy, yeh know, I sometimes wonder why I broke up with you."

Johnny smiled. "We had our differences."

"Ya. Anyways...I...I...gotta go." Ciara said.

"Oh ya... sure...no problem."

"Ok so see yeh around."

Ciara left Johnny with a hole in his heart. He really liked her. Not only was she hot but a great person in the inside. Despite the fact that she flirts...she was still Ciara Fa...a really sweet girl. She's been through a lot in life. She tried to commit suicide two times. Thankfully Ruby was always there with her to comfort her. But as crazy as she was he really liked her. Not to mention every time he saw her, his stomach suddenly would be invaded with butterflies. But the flirting part...well that's why they broke up. Johnny wasn't too fond of Ciara flirting all the time. He guessed it just made him feel left out from their relation together.

Ciara was headed to her room. She was speed walking. And as she took each step a new thought entered her head. How could she do such a thing? Mention her boyfriend. Ok, she's going to go in her room call her boyfriend and tell him that she wants to break up with him. She slapped herself mentally.

"Mental note. Never mention boyfriend in front of Johnny." She said out loud.

"Mmm hmm...looks like someone just got a love bite..." Sabrina said smiling.

"Ah! Where'd you come from?" Ciara asked shocked. "You scared the shit outta me."

"You have shit in your system? Well...you're nastier than I thought you actually were. Oh and I came from my mother's womb. Ciara! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Shut up. What the hell is a 'love bite'?"

"Your mom." Tala said passing the two girls in the hall as they giggled.

"Let's go find some clothes for the club shall we?" Ciara asked as they walked down the hall, where all their rooms were.

"Is that a statement or is it a question?" Sabrina asked.

"It can be both."

"No it can't." Sabrina informed.

"Uh...ya..." Ciara started.

"Uh...no..."

"Uh...ya..."

"Uh...no..."

"Uh...ya..."

"Uh...no..."

"Uh...ya..."

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted from inside Kai's room as the two girls passed by.

"No!" Sabrina and Ciara shouted in unison.

Ruby was still in bed. She was a very late sleeper, she took after her father. It was exactly eleven thirty and Sabrina and Ciara were nagging her to get out of bed.

"Shut up!" Ruby kept on saying until she threw a pillow at the doorway which was meant to hit them but accidentally hit Kai, who was entering his room.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Ruby shouted getting up from lying down. So now she was sitting on top the bed.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I could've been changing!"

"Ya so?"

"So? You could've seen me!"

"You have nothing to show off except your brain, which has nothing in it. And plus this is my room. Yeh hear that? _My._"

"Ugh!" Ruby said aggravated. She threw the rest of the pillows from the bed at him, aiming like a caged animal who had just been set free. And then she went back under the sheets, her head on the mattress.

She didn't come out from under the sheets until she was one hundred percent sure that Kai was gone from her room. She got up to go and pick up the pillows until she noticed that all the pillows that she threw were gone.

"Where did all the-Kai!"

Ruby ran down the hall towards the staircase that led downstairs and saw Kai at the bottom.

"Why are you taking my pillows?" Ruby asked.

"Correction. They're my pillows."

"Ugh! What's your problem?"

"You." Kai said.

"Tala!" Ruby shouted as she spotted him walking down the hall.

"Yes..."

"Kai took the pillows from the bed." She whined.

"Ok...I just had this bad vision of you and Kai so rephrase that please." Tala informed.

"Ugh!" Ruby screamed walking off towards Kai's room.

"Why do you like bugging her so much?" Tala asked.

Kai shrugged. "It's funny."

"You like her don't you?"

"No."

"You do...don't deny it..."

"Shut up Valkov. I don't even know her."

"Well...you used to."

"Shut up!"

"My best friend likes my best friend!Ha!"

"If you don't shut up, I'm seriously gonna kick your ass." Kai said.

"I'd like to see you try." Tala dared as Kai dropped the pillows and ran after Tala.

* * *

It was Friday night, and Ciara had just come off the phone with her boyfriend. She had just broken up with him. She felt bad, but she was only doing it for Johnny, since she liked him. Tonight everyone was headed for Dance City, a club. Ciara just went to get Ruby from her room, where she was, with no surprise, trying to get a little sleep. The girls walked down the stairs in a hurry to meet everyone else on the driveway of the Hiwatari mansion. 

"Ya...but don't you feel bad?" Sabrina asked Kai as Ruby and Ciara walked towards them.

They were all hanging around a silver Viper and a black Mercedes Benz.

"As long as Santiara doesn't mess it up...I'm okay with it. I had to do it many times." Kai said.

"Nice car...who's is it?" Ciara asked.

"Mine." Johnny said coming out the garage.

"Impressive." The green haired girl replied.

"What are you talking about? Your room?" Ruby asked Kai.

"Yes. Problem?" He replied.

"Well...why don't you give me a guest room then?"

"See...that's what I said!" Sabrina joined.

"'Cause my grandfather said it's a sign of disrespect. But of all people why Santiara? If Sabrina got it, I'd be much more relieved."

"So let her have it. I don't care." Ruby stated.

"But then you'd go in mine, and I like the blue in mine better then the blue in Kai's." Sabrina said in response to Ruby's suggestion.

"Yo, my phone's rinigin' give me a second." Ruby said. "Hello?"

"Yo it's Deren. What's up?"

"What''s up? You didn't call me or Shiv or Gia in like a whole month, not even mom and dad! We were so scared! Where are you? What are you doing? What-?"

"I know, I know...ok I'm at Derek's house in New Jersey. I'll visit mom and I'll be there next week ok? And I'll explain everything to you."

"They left Mai's a long time ago. They're back at home in Toronto." Ruby explained.

"Oh. Ok. I'll come straight to New York then, like next week or so."

"Fine." A pissed off Ruby replied.

"Later."

"Later."

Ruby was so frustrated. She's been thinking of where Deren, her brother,was this whole month. He didn't call anyone for this whole month. He said he was going to look for a job in Korea but all of a sudden he was all over the place. And now he just called and he confused Ruby even more.

"Who was that?" Sabrina asked.

"Deren. I swear...when I see him, I'll kill him!"

"Ok now. Chill." Ciara said.

"Ok we're not going anymore." Sabrina informed.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"'Cause Mariah claims that she's 'sick' but I think that that's just another excuse to get closer to Ray." Ciara said.

"So what're we doing then?" Ruby asked.

"Let's go play hide and seek in the dark." Johnny suggested.

"What time is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Eight thirty." Ruby replied.

"K let's go then." Sabrina stated.

Fifteen minutes later, Lee, Sabrina, Kevin, Gary, Ruby, Kai, Ciara, Johnny and Tala were at a park. It was a big park surrounded by big green trees. It was possible to get lost in there. In addition to that, it was pitch dark.

"I for the life of me can not remember this damn park!" Tala shouted.

"It's pitch dark!" Sabrina screamed. "And cold!"

"I'll worm you up," Lee said giving Sabrina a hug.

Tala suddenly felt as though nails were being hammered into him, all over his body, looking at Sabrina in Lee's arms. Tala could just go over there and kick his ass right now. But he always wanted Sabrina to be happy. And if she's happy being with Lee...so be it.

"Shut up." Kai stated. "There are usually shootings around this place yeh know."

"Like movie shootings? Or gun shootings? Like the 'pew' 'pew' 'bam!' 'wack'?"

"Drop it Kevin." Tala said.

"I have nothin' in my hand."

"Oh my fuckin' lord! Go have sex!" Tala shouted.

"Soon my friend...very soon..." Kevin replied.

"You guys! Stop talking about that stuff!" Sabrina shouted.

"Seriously though...like guns or movies?" Kevin asked.

"Guns." Kai replied.

"So why'd you bring us here then?" Ruby asked. "One of us can get shot."

"It's more fun to play and there are hardly people that get shot here."

"The point is, is that people do get shot. I wanna go home." Ruby stated.

"Then walk to Toronto from New York see if any of us care."

"Shut Up!" Ruby shouted, kicking Kai's shin.

"Aw! Fuck!" He shouted in pain as Tala burst out laughing.

"Stop swearing!" Sabrina shouted.

"Oh, come on Sabrina. Just chill." Tala said.

"No. I won't chill."

"What ever, you guys." Lee said joining in. "Let's play."

"Since Kai and Ruby were fighting they can be it." Kevin said also joining in.

"No!" They shouted in unison.

"Yes!" Everyone else shouted back.

"Do trees breathe?" Gary asked.

"Ugh!" Was the sound that came out from Ruby's mouth. "You guys, I don't think this is such a great idea."

"I think so too." Sabrina said agreeing with Ruby.

"Ruby, relax." Ciara said.

"I'm here with you, don't worry." Lee comforted Sabrina, as fire began to run through Tala's body.

"Kai...do they?" Gary asked.

"No, they don't, now go and hide."

As Kai and Ruby turned around everyone was going to hide. They agreed not to hide through the whole park but just the part they can see from the driveway, which was basically half the park. Kai took out two flash lights from the car and threw one at Ruby's feet.

"Ow! Loser..."

Ruby started to walk towards the right as Kai walked towards the left. Ruby was walking all alone. She was really scared. Especially how people could get shot there. The only thing she heard was the crunches under her feet as if she were chewing on cookies. The grass was all brownish so it didn't sound or look very nice. She kept on walking straight until she stopped. She saw a big figure in front of a tree.

"Gary?" She asked.

"Yes..."

"What are you doing? You're supposed o be hiding."

"Oh, I thought that I blended in with the trees 'cause I'm wearing green."

"No. You don't.'

"Oh." He said in a disappointed voice.

"Well, why don't you come and help me look for the rest?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Gary and Ruby started to look for everyone else. Ruby felt kind of weird because she didn't really talk to Gary when they were in school. He was really, just...there. Maybe he was in her group for something because the teacher put him there and that's it. No one paid much attention to him because he was one of the 'weird' kids and he was sort of chubby. And now...no offence or anything...he's just fat.

"I realise that you aren't the same. Like you were in school. Something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, you just seem different, a little sad."

"Ya. It's nothing though."

"You sure?"

"Ya."

"Yeh know, if I can help, tell me."

"Well, Tala's your friend right?"

"Ya..."

"Well, I heard Rey and him on the phone and they were sort of makin' fun of me. I mean I'm used to it, but not from people that are my friends."

Ruby was then speechless. She felt so sorry for him. She's never been made fun of in her life except from Gia, Shiv and Deren.

"Well...do you know why they were making fun of you?"

"'Cause...well...I'm fat. I know that. But that doesn't give them a right to make fun of me. I even heard Kevin and Lee. Especially Lee."

"I'll talk to them."

"No. Just don't...they'll think I can't handle jokes."

"What? No. Gary I'm glad you told me."

"But they're always-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Let's go." Gary said running towards the scream.

Ruby followed him towards the scream. She thought her heart was drowining in blood for a second. That scream sounded like Ciara's. What if she got shot? They kept on running until she spotted some Kai wth his flashlight on Ciara and Kevin.

"She was screaming for the most idiotic thing." Kai stated.

"What? I saw a spider. I 'm really scared of them." Ciara defended.

"Oh please..." Lee said coming out from the dark forest.

"You guys...this is ridiculous. Let's go back...please..." Ruby asked as everyone else gathered around.

"Yeah, Ruby's right...finally. She still didn't say 'hi' to me yet." Johnny said.

"Let's just go." Sabrina pleaded.

"C'mon let's stay." Lee said.

"No!" Sabrina shouted.

"Fine." Lee said.

* * *

It was the second week of July and Deren had just come in from God-Knows-Where-He-Was. Deren was a handsome, young, twenty year old. He had blue hair like the rest of the Santiara's. He was tall like Ruby and their dad. Deren was also very muscular indeed. Girls could never get enough of him. They try and be Ruby's friend to get through to him. Till this day Ciara actually has a small crush on him (Which only Ruby and Deren know about.) 

"Ok, honestly, I need the facts straight." Ruby said.

"You're acting like mom! God! Shut the fuck up." Deren complained running his hand through his silky blue hair.

"Why don't you? You've been gone and you didn't call anyone. Yeh know how much stress mom had? No I guess you don't."

"Oh my god. Just relax."

"No. Deren where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you only if you promise me that you won't tell mom and dad." Deren stated.

"No...I can't promise you that."

"Can you possibly just stop being selfish and thinking of being a smart little good girl for mommy and daddy and think of other people for once."

"No."

"Oh, you just admitted that you're selfish." Deren said in a pleased way.

"No I didn't."

"Uh...ya..."

"Uh...no..."

"Uh...ya..."

"Shut up! Stop trying to change the subject."

"No...only if you tell me that you promise not to tell mom or dad."

"Fine!"

"If you do tell them I'll call one of my friends to rape you."

"What?" Ruby shouted.

"I'm kidding...god..."

"It's not funny."

"Ok. I'm sorry. So you won't tell right?" Deren asked as Ruby nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

_**omg:** _that was a weird review but thx anyways... 

_**HeartlessDevil:** _Yeh know...I was sorta tryin' to figure out what your name meant. So like, its kinda random. Like, a devil without a heart...heartlessdevil...hahahaha...you don't find it funnny? Neither do I. lol...Anyways thankies for reviewing!

_**Satan-Kitty12:** _thank you so much for reviewing! you're like my all time favourite reviewer cause your reviews are so entusiastic and stuff so I hope you really like this chapter.

_**GoKaiAllTheWay:**_ You're like always there for me lol...thanks for reviewing!

MOUNTAIN GALUX! I AM SO DISSAPOINTED...tear tear...i'll deal with you at school...grrrrrrrr

* * *

Omg! Omg! I dunno why I just said 'Omg!' that but oh well... 

Ok...ya...REVIEWS!

pwease...be a good girl like Ruby and leave reviews...

tell me how i can improve plllllease in your review

ZAPS


End file.
